1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguisher systems and more particularly pertains to a new mobile home fire response system for extinguishing a fire within a mobile home and illuminating the same for facilitating a safe exit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguisher systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguisher systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguisher systems include U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,128; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,155; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,543; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,618.
In these respects, the mobile home fire response system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extinguishing a fire within a mobile home and illuminating the same for facilitating a safe exit.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fire extinguisher systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new mobile home fire response system construction wherein the same can be utilized for extinguishing a fire within a mobile home and illuminating the same for facilitating a safe exit.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new mobile home fire response system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire extinguisher systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mobile home fire response system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire extinguisher systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a mobile home including an exterior wall having a generally rectangular configuration. A plurality of interior walls are mounted within the exterior wall for defining a plurality of rooms. Note FIG. 5. Also included is a sprinkler system having a longitudinal dispensing pipe of a first diameter mounted to an interior surface of a ceiling of the home. Such longitudinal dispensing pipe is connected to a supply pipe of a second diameter greater than the first diameter. A pump is coupled between the longitudinal dispensing pipe and supply pipe. Such pump is equipped with a first mode of operation for precluding the flow of water to the longitudinal dispensing pipe. In a second mode of operation, the pump is adapted for effecting the flow of water to the longitudinal dispensing pipe at a pressure greater than that at which the water is received from the supply pipe. The longitudinal dispensing pipe of the sprinkler system further includes a plurality of lateral pipes coupled thereto and extended therefrom in perpendicular relationship therewith. Each lateral pipe terminates in a sprinkler head which resides in one of the rooms of the home. Each of such sprinkler heads includes a vertical mounting pipe mounted to an end of the associated lateral pipe. A cylindrical sleeve is rotatably mounted in coaxial relationship with a bottom end of the vertical mounting pipe by way of a plurality of bearings. Also included is an intermediate conduit including a vertically oriented upper extent with a cylindrical configuration. Note FIGS. 1 & 3. Such upper extent of the intermediate conduit is coupled to the sleeve for rotating coincidentally therewith. A slanted middle extent of the intermediate conduit is equipped with a diameter which tapers from top to bottom. A horizontally oriented lower extent with a cylindrical configuration is equipped with an open bottom and a diameter less than that of the upper extent. Each sprinkler head further includes a planar triangular plate coupled to a peripheral side edge of the open bottom of the intermediate conduit. This plate extends in front of the open bottom such that the plate resides in a vertical plane which forms an acute angle with an axis associated with the lower extent of the intermediate conduit. By this structure, upon the receipt of water by the sprinkler heads, the same are adapted to rotate about a vertical axis. Also provided is a plurality of lights each mounted within an upper corner of an associated one of the rooms of the mobile home. Note FIG. 5. Such lights serve to illuminate the associated room when actuated. A smoke detector is mounted within the mobile home and connected between the lights and pump and a power source. The smoke detector serves for actuating the lights and transferring the pump to its second mode operation upon the detection of smoke within the home. Associated therewith is a manual switch mounted within the mobile home and connected between the lights and pump and the power source. In use, the manual switch has a first orientation for maintaining the pump in its first mode operation and the light deactuated. Further, the manual switch has a second orientation for actuating the lights and transferring the pump to its second mode operation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature an essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new mobile home fire response system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fire extinguisher systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mobile home fire response system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fire extinguisher systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new mobile home fire response system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new mobile home fire response system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile home fire response system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mobile home fire response system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile home fire response system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile home fire response system for extinguishing a fire within a mobile home and illuminating the same for facilitating a safe exit therefrom.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile home fire response system that includes a sprinkler system having a plurality of sprinkler heads adapted to dispense water in the rooms of a home upon the actuation thereof.
Also provided is a manual switch for allowing the selective actuation of the sprinkler system.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.